Placidi
Placidi is an expert swordsman and head of security in the Medici place. The former right-hand man of Piero de' Medici, Placidi currently serves as a loyal advisor and guardian for Lorenzo. Biography Placidi was on duty the night that Leonardo, Machiavelli and Lorenzo de Medici managed to steal the Lightning Box. (The Lightning Box) Placidi and his men were tasked with teaching Niccolo Machiavelli, under the name Lampedusa, a lesson on Piero's orders at the celebrity party at the Medici Palace. While his two men took Mac to be tortured, Placidi stalled Lorenzo de' Medici on Piero's orders as to stop him from finding Mac. However, Placidi's men failed to guard Mac who was rescued by Leonardo da Vinci and Lisa Gherardini. Placidi reported this to Piero before being sent to find out who Mac really was. (Servant of Florence) Placidi and his men fought and captured the bandit queen, Belladonna and rescued Lorenzo. Placidi took Belladonna back to the palace to the dungeons. However, Lisa threatened Placidi with his Flintlock to let Belladonna go, believing her to be an innocent fishmonger. Placidi was amused that Lisa had been so easily fooled. (Bandit Queen) Placidi guarded Lorenzo while Leo and Tom painted his portrait. Although Placidi proved difficult to get past, Leo and Tom were able to trick him in order to track down Piero. When he discovered that the pair has escaped, Placidi rushed to find them. He later escorted the pair in the palace on their second visit to Piero. (Fireball) A part of Piero's revenge, Placidi planted an identical purse to the one of Antonio Costa in Verrocchio's workshop. When Tom awoke to find Placidi standing over her and Leo, Placidi pulled off her wig and warned her that Piero was watching them. The next day, Lorenzo challenges Placidi to a fencing dual. Placidi wins using a difficult master move. Later on, Placidi asks if Lorenzo if okay however Lorenzo is upset and does not want to fence. The following night, Placidi murders Costa with a rock on Piero's orders. He takes Costa's wallet and leaves his body outside the tavern where Verrocchio was. (Framed) After Verrocchio was arrested, Placidi was curious as to why Piero wanted Lorenzo to stop him. Later on, Placidi realised that Piero still needed Leonardo for his master plan. (Perspective) Having been given a key to a house which Piero owns, Placidi is ordered by Piero to rescue Lorenzo when he is falsely kidnapped. During the Medici ball, Lorenzo and Lisa are kidnapped. Placidi and his men pursue Greco, the kidnapper but it is soon revealed to be one of Piero's ploys. The plan initially requires Greco to deliver Lorenzo to Placidi but when Lorenzo escapes, Placidi, armed with a Flintlock, takes Greco back to the palace to face Piero's wrath. When Lorenzo is returned unharmed, Placidi allows Greco to escape, but follows him and it is unknown whether Placidi kills him. (The Betrothal Ball) Lorenzo uses the sword move, which Placidi taught him, in order to defeat Bruno Cafarelli in a dual. (Cat and Mouse) Placidi informs Piero that Scarpa, an assassin has arrived to talk to him. Placidi is present when Piero instructs Scarpa to assassinate the Duke of Florence, promising payment upon completion. Placidi is amused at how quick Piero hires Scarpa. (Diabolical Acts) Placidi hastily informs Piero that Scarpa failed to kill the Duke, the arrow missing his heart by inches. Placidi then goes to find Lorenzo who refuses to return to the palace. After being found, Lorenzo challenges Placidi to a swordfight. Placidi wins and tells him about the assassination attempt and that he is in grave danger. (Dragon Hunt) Placidi meets with Scarpa in a tavern and informs him that he is not getting paid for his failed assassination attempt, saying Piero has to finish the job himself. When Scarpa argues, Placidi warns him to leave the city while he still can. Placidi later finds out that Scarpa has stolen Piero's poison-stained handkerchief. Piero sends him to find and kill Scarpa but then calls him back to explain his new plan. After Scarpa murders Dr Pentangeli, Placidi pays him. However, Placidi then follows Scarpa and kills him as Piero ordered. Placidi takes the handkerchief off the dying Scarpa but Scarpa warns him that when it comes to it, Piero won't think twice about killing him too. Later Piero orders Placidi to burn the handkerchief but Placidi secretly puts the handkerchief into his pocket. (The Mask of Death) Piero boasts to Placidi of his plans for when he is crowned duke. (Stupid Cupid) With Piero enraged, Placidi suggests they kill the resurrected Rocco de' Medici who has claimed the crown of duke. Piero dismisses this idea so as not to draw suspicions. Later Piero informs Placidi of his new plan with Rocco agreeing with the super weapon and being killed in the heat of battle. (The Tortoise and the Hare Placidi informs Piero that Rocco is supervising Verrocchio's workshop in the construction of the Tank. (By the Sword) Placidi and his men attack and rob Felipe Visconti of his gold in order to give Piero reason to call off Angelica Visconti's wedding to Lorenzo. Piero instructs Placidi to put the dowry in the vault. (Hitched) In The Fugitive, Placidi informs Piero that Rocco has readied the troops. Piero tells Placidi that he will be rewarded for his long-term loyalty. Later, it is revealed that Placidi has been paying his cousin, Alberto, to encourage the people to be angry and hateful of the Milanese. When Piero overhears the pair discussing the old Duke's death, he warns Placidi to keep his mouth shut. Later, Placidi tries to save Alberto from being lynched by an angry mob who believe him to be a Milanese spy but to no avail. Alberto is killed and Placidi is accused of being of a spy and begs Piero to save him. However, Piero believes that on balance he knows too much and leaves him to be attacked and beaten by the angry mob and left for dead. That evening, Leonardo finds him, unconscious and dumped in the wilderness. Upon waking, Placidi tells Leonardo to listen to him. (The Fugitive) Placidi tells Leonardo about how Piero is behind everything and that he intends to conquer Europe. As the day of the war dawns, Leonardo takes him back to the city to Machiavelli's flat where he is left on the bed while Tomaso fetches a doctor. Lorenzo enters and is horrified to see Placidi in such a weak state and assures him he will fetch Piero. However, Placidi begs him not to and reveals Piero was responsible for his kidnap. Although Lorenzo refuses to believe him, Placidi gives him the key to the house at Via Trento where he was taken revealing the truth. Following Piero's defeat and the aversion of war, Placidi comforts Lorenzo about Piero, assuring him that his dad really does love him before walking off. (The Dogs of War) Appearances Series One *The Lightning Box *Servant of Florence *Bandit Queen *Fireball Series Two *Framed *Perspective *The Betrothal Ball *Diabolical Acts *Dragon Hunt *The Mask of Death *Stupid Cupid *The Tortoise and the Hare *By the Sword *Hitched *The Fugitive *The Dogs of War Video Games *Leonardo: The Game Gallery Placidi.jpg|Placidi (Series 1) Placidi.png|Placidi (Series 2) Placidi injured.png|Half-dead Placidi Atlanta.png Category:Characters Category:Medici Family Members Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Enemies and Villains